Big Time Father
by BigTimeCami
Summary: Jo and Kendall have been married for at least two years now and Jo and Kendall have twin girl and boy. Watch as Kendall and Jo go through as their twins grow up. Oc apps reopened! Might Discontinue! Anyone wanna adopt this story message me and ask please!
1. Chapter 1

I already picked the twin boy for Brandy (srry me and my friend decided on him) and i need three friends for the boy and 2 for the Brandy!

Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Nickname:

Birthday:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Their favorite toy/blanket:

Family/Friends:

MINE:

Name (First, Middle, and Last): Brandy Lace Knight

Nickname: Lacey, Ace, and Andy (Carlos came up with Andy)

Birthday: November 20 2008

Age: 2

Personality: Loves to giggle and she pouts when things don't go her way. She is very caring for her parents and their friends. She always hide from Carlos when he comes over to visit her. She always cries when she has to go to with the boys when the record and Gustavo always yells.

Likes: Her parents and her uncles

Dislikes: Her uncles gfs (Carlos Logan and James) and when Gustavo yells

Their favorite toy/blanket: A blue stuffed lamb and her pink blanket that Logan got for her.

MY OTHER OC:

Name (First, Middle, and Last): Felicity Joy Mitchell/Star (Logan and Mandy) adopted her after finding her outside Mandy's apartment)

Nickname: Fliss, and Izzy

Birthday: April 13 2009

Personality: She is always clinging to Logan or Mandy's leg. She doesn't really like other people and she doesn't like Brandy and always hides from her.

Likes: Logan/Mandy and watching everyone play video games from the hallway

Dislikes: Brandy and everyone else

Blanket: A light blue blanket with red and white polka dots all over it and a saying on the top saying 'We'll always love you baby girl'

Family/Friends: Logan and Mandy (Adopted Parents) Mom/Dad (Doesn't know her real parents) and eventually Brandy (When they get older they become friends)

Alexander Chance Knight by Musicdude212

Emma Michelle Wilson/Diamond by YukkiKaname (Just for u cause u seem nice ^_^)

Enrique Marco Garcia by Musicdude212


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Trees

Brandy's Pov

Brandy climbs onto her parents bed. "Daddy daddy time to wake up mommy wants you" Kendall rolls over smiling at Brandy. "Ok sweetie i'm coming" He stands up pulling a shirt on. He picks up Brandy walking to the kitchen. Brandy glances around then she runs away from Carlos after Kendall sets her down. Carlos frowns then runs after Brandy. "Brandy i wont hurt you" Brandy screams trying to hide from him. "Mommy daddy make him go away"

Jo trips Carlos. "Stop freaking her out Carlos"Carlos gorans rolling onto his back. "Why is she so scared of me" Jo shrugs walking away. Alexander runs out of his and Brandy's room Carlo's helmet bouncing on his head. "CHIRSTMAS TREE"Carlos laughs standing up. "Yup we're getting a christmas tree" He takes his helmet from stand by Jo. "Alex go get James, and Logan, plus don't forget Katie i want her to come"

Alex runs off towards James and Carlos's room. "JAMES Come on we're going to get the christmas tree" He turns and runs off to get Logan and Katie. James walks out of his room fixing his hair. "When are we going" Jo looks over picking up Brandy. "Once Alex, Katie and Logan are here" Logan and Katie walk out of their rooms. "Ready to go"Brandy nods. "Yes lets go" Jo sets Brandy down and they all walk to the car. Brandy climbs into the car getting into her car seat.

Alex follows getting into his car seat. "Do we get to pick our own tree mommy" Jo nods buckling him in. "Yea"Jo walks around and buckles in Brandy before sitting in the passenger starts the car and drives off. Brandy bounces in her seat. "We almost there daddy" Brandy unbuckles herself and jumps out of the car after Kendall parked the dashes off into the trees.

Kendall quickly jumps out and dashes after Brandy. Jo gets out and helps Alex out then she waits for Logan Carlos and James. Logan gets out after Carlos. "James is gonna meet up with us" Jo nods and walks off with them. Brandy looks at all the trees smiling. Kendall watches Brandy. "You can't pick a tree till Alex gets here plus we're getting to of them so u can each pick one of your own"Jo walks up and kisses Kendall's cheek. "Alex wants to go look somewhere else so me Logan and Carlos are gonna take him then James should come find you"

Kendall nods. "Ok" Jo walks off through the trees with Logan and smiles and looks at a tree. "Mommy how about this one for uncle Logan and his family"Jo looks at Logan. "Well" Logan walks over and kneels by Alex. "Its perfect thanks Alex" Alex jumps up and down. "Yay your welcome uncle Logan"Logan smiles and stands up then he and Carlos pick up the tree carrying to the building. Brandy walks around, looking at all the trees. Kendall follows looking annoyed. "Brandy for the last time stay with me" Brandy turns around and stomps her foot pouting. "No" Kendall picks her up. "Then ill carry you" Brandy starts squirming. "Put me down"

Kendall looks at her. "No now stop or you'll be in trouble when we get home" Brandy keeps squirming. Kendall walks around, looking for Jo. He walks up to Jo while Brandy is crying in his arms. Jo reaches for Brandy. "Whats wrong Brandy" Kendall pulls her away. "Don't she's in trouble she wasn't listening to me" Jo nods. "Ill go get Carlos to go pick out the second tree" She turns to Carlos. "Hey can you pick out the second tree" Carlos nods, walking off. Jo turns to Brandy. "You missy are gonna be on time out when we get home"

James walks up to them. "What did little Brandy do" Brandy brightens up seeing James then she reaches for him. "Uncle James" Kendall watches James closely. "She wasn't listening to me" James frowns and looks at Brandy. "You have to listen to Daddy and Mommy Brandy" Brandy shakes her head. "No daddy is being mean" James looks down at her. "No he isn't he just doesn't want anything to happen to you or Alex if anything happened he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for something happening to you"

Brandy reaches out for Jo tears in her eyes. "I want mommy" Kendall takes her. "Well she's busy right now" Brandy pushes away from him. "I want mommy now" Kendall shakes his head. "No now stop it right now Brandy i mean it" Carlos comes back carrying a tree. Braandy starts sobbing. "Mommy"Jo picks up Alex and looks at Brandy. "Brandy stop it right now i mean it just stop it and behave" Brandy keeps sobbing. Logan pays for the trees then him Carlos and James load them into the back. Jo walks to the car. "Come on Kendall Brandy your gonna be in time out when we get home" Brandy sits in her car seat crying. Kendall shuts the door and gets in the driver seat. "Brandy stop crying"

Brandy glares at him. "NO" Alex looks at Brandy. "Whats wrong with her" Jo looks at Alex. "Don't talk to her she's in trouble" Kendall pulls into the parking lot and parks then he gets Brandy out walking straight through the lobby while Brandy cries. Camille watches Kendall then she stands up and walks over to Jo. "Whats wrong with Brandy and why does Kendall look mad" Jo looks at Camille. "She got in trouble and Kendall is getting annoyed of her crying" Camille nods. Jo walks up to the apartment with James, Logan, Camille and Carlos.

**I'm not gonna update this story till ****Tuesday**


	3. Chapter 3: News

Felicity's Pov

Brandy, Alexander and Felicity run out of the kids room then Brandy runs over to Carlos and James. "Uncle James baby cousin Anabelle is awake" James stands up and goes to get Ana. Carlos looks at Brandy as she runs off. Felicity looks at Carlos. "Where daddy" Carlos looks at her and shrugs. Felicity frowns and stomps her foot. "I WANT DADDY NOW" Carlos jumps and quickly runs out of the apartment. Felicity watches then she starts crying. James runs out with Anabelle in his arms. "Awwww Felicity whats wrong what did Carlos do to you" She keeps crying. "I asked uncle Carlos where daddy was and he ignored me then i asked him again and he just ran away from me" She cries harder. Kendall scrambles out of his and Logan's room scooping up Felicity. "Shh daddy went to the store he'll be back soon"Felicity pushes away from Kendall. "Put me down NOW" Kendall puts her down and picks up Alex as Anabelle starts gurgling and making makes. James laughs watching Ana. "Hello little Ana" Ana reaches up and touchs James's face making giggling sounds. Carlos walks in with Logan then Logan runs over picking up Felicity up. "Have you been crying Fliss"

She nods. "Yea i didnt know where you went" Kendall looks over at everyone. "How about we go get Jo, Mandy, Stephanie, and Emma then we can go the park" James nods, walking off to find Emma. Brandy jumps and down. "Park park park park yay" Kendall laughs. "Yes Brandy just wait for Uncle James and Aunt Emma" Emma walks in holding Anabelle. "James said he wait at the park" Kendall nods and takes Brandy's hand. "Lets go find Jo Mandy and Stephanie" They walk down to the lobby, spotting Mandy and Jo sitting in the lobby. Kendall walks over and sits by Jo. "HJey Jo Mandy wanna go to the park with the kids" Mandy and Jo nod. "Sure" They stand up. Carlos walks up to the group with Stephanie. "Ready to go guys" They nod and all walk to the park to find James. Brandy runs off pulling Alex with her. Felicity runs off to the swings then she stops turning to Logan. "Daddy come push me on the swing" Logan walks over and helps Fliss on the swing then he starts to pushing her gently. Jo and Kendall sit under a tree watching Brandy and Alex play on merry-go-round. James and Mandy sit on a bench making faces at Anabelle trying to get her to laugh. Anabelle sits there, watching them then she starts crying loudly.

Mandy frowns and takes her from James and starts rocking her gently. "Whats wrong Belle" Anabelle looks up at her, blinking then she makes a giggling sound. James shakes his head then he looks over at Carlos and Stephanie. Stephanie leans on Carlos. "Why don't we just tell them that i got pregnant" Carlos sighs. "We will when the right time comes i'm still getting use to the fact that i'm gonna be a dad" Stephanie stands up and walks off towards the palmwoods. Carlos stands up and follows her. "Oh come on Stephanie don't be mad at me" Stephanie turns around. "Why shouldn't i you won't tell them that your gonna be a dad" Carlos sighs and turns to the others. "Hey guys i need to tell you something" The others look over at Carlos. Carlos wraps his arm around Stephanie. "I'm gonna be a dad" Jo Mandy and Emma run over to Stepahnie squealing. "Do you know if its a girl or boy" Stephanie giggles. "Its a boy and we're naming him Will" Emma smiles. "Come on we're going shopping" She pulls Stephanie off. Jo laughs. "Yea the boys can watch the kids but Mandy bring Anabelle with" Mandy nods and grabs Anabelle with her baby bag then she follows the others, leaving the boys.

Kendall picks up Brandy and Alex. "Lets go back home guys" Logan grabs Fliss and they walk back to the apartment. Kendall walks in and sets Brandy and Alex down. "You guys hungry" Brandy nods. "I want pizza" Alec nods. "Me too" Fliss smiles. "Me three" Kendall walks into the kitchen. Brandy walks over and sits on the couch. Alex follows her. Logan follows Kendall into the kitchen with Fliss. James walks over and sits by Brandy with Carlos. Brandy climbs down and runs into the kitchen. Carlos sighs and sits down. "How i am supose to raise a kid what if he runs away from me like Brandy does" James looks at Carlos. "Don't worry i'm sure your kid won't run away from you" Carlos leans back. Kendall walks in with the pizza then he sets it on the table. Logan walks in after Kendall with Brandy and Fliss then he sets plates down by the pizza. James puts pizza on three plates and hands them to the kids then he grabs some pizza for himself. Kendall walks to his room and lays on the bed yawning Brandy and Alex run in then climb onto the bed laying by Kendall before falling asleep. James walks in and lays on his bed. Carlos and Logan walk to their room.

Mandy and Stephanie search through clothes while Emma and Jo watch them Anabelle makes gurgling nosies and starts squriming in Jo's arms. Jo looks down and smiles. "Sis little Ana hungry" She grabs a bottle and starts feeding Ana. Emma looks at Mandy. "Hey Mandy when will Ana start walking" Mandy looks at them. "After she learns how to crawl" Stephanie giggles. "I can't wait for Will to come Carlos will make a good daddy" Jo nods and stands up, walking over to Emma and handing Anabelle to her. Emma takes Ana and keeps feeding her. Mandy smiles and grabs all the clothes Stephanie picked out then she heads to the checkout with the others. The girls pay for the clothes then they start heading home. Anabelle starts crying and squriming in Emma's arms. Emma stops and looks down at Ana. "Whats wrong Ana" Ana cries louder and keeps squriming. Mandy looks at Emma. "Maybe we should stop and let you change her diaper" Emma nods and walks into a store heading to the bathroom with the other then she quickly changes Ana. "All better" They walk home and go to their rooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

_**A year later**_

James sits in the living room holding Ana on her feet. "Come on Ana you can do it" Anabelle looks at Emma and tries to walk over but falls down. Emma walks over and helps her up then she turns her around towards James. Anabelle claps her hands and stumbles towards James without falling. Kendall walks into the living room with Brandy. James stands up and kisses Ana's cheek. "You did it" Anabelle giggles, looking over at Kendall. Kendall sets Brandy down and walks over to James. "Did little Ana-boo finally walk" James nods. "Yup and its almost her birthday" Anabelle leans forward and pokes Kendall's face smiling. Kendall laughs. "Well me Jo Brandy and Alec are gonna be gone for the day" James nods. "Ok" Emma walks over and takes Anabelle. Anabelle starts giggling and waving her arms all over the place. Kendall takes Brandy's hand and walks out the door, closing it behind him. Emma giggles, watching Ana then she sets her down walking into the kitchen.

James sits on the couch, watching Anabelle stumble around the room. Anabelle walks over to James and reaches up making noises. James pulls her up onto his lap. "Hey Ana" Ana looks up at him making a face then she giggles. James watches her then he looks over as Emma walks in with food. Logan walks out of his room with Fliss then they walk out the door. "We'll be back later" He called back before closing the door. James shrugs and takes a plate from Emma. Emma takes Anabelle and sits down then she starts feeding her baby food. Anabella eats some then she pushes the spoon away making a face. Emma frowns and tries to feed her again but watches her push it away. "Come on Ana eat something" Ana makes a face and keeps pushing the spoon away. Emma sighs and sets the baby food down. "Fine" She sets Ana down. Anabelle turns and stumbles off into a different room. James stands up and follows Ana then he picks her up walking back to the living room. He turns and shuts the door before walking back over to Emma.

Emma leans on him. "What are we gonna do for Ana's birthday" James shrugs. "We could go anywhere for her birthday" Emma shrugs. "We could go to the petting zoo" James nods. "Ok then we're going to the petting zoo" Emma smiles and kisses his cheek. "What do you wanna do now" James stands up and picks up Ana. "We could go shopping for you and Ana" Emma jumps up and rushes out the door quickly. James laughs and follows Emma. "Wait up Emma" Emma stops then waits for James then she takes his hand and walks down to the lobby with him. James smiles as they walk outside and start walking towards the mall. Ana looks around at all the buildings giggling. Emma walks into the mall looking around for a shop to go into then she hurries off into a store. James follows Emma into the store. Emma looks through some baby clothes then she pulls out a light pink shirt with bright green words, spelling 'Daddy's little girl'. "Sooo cute"

James smiles reading the shirt. "I like it" Ana looks at the shirt then she claps her hands, giggling. Emma smiles and walks to the checkout to pay for it. James follows. Emma takes Ana and walks off to find a bathroom. James walks after her, looking around for a jewelry store. Emma turns to James. "We'll be right out" James looks at her. "Meet me in the food court in about 20 mins i need to go do something" Emma nods disappering into the bathroom. James walks off to the jewelry store and walks over to the counter. "Excuse me i'm looking for a engagement ring" A girl looks at him. "Ok there over here" She points at some rings. James walks over and looks through them then he looks at the girl. "I want this one" He points at a ring. She walks over and gets it out then she puts it in a box and hands it too him. "Thats gonna be $250.00" He pulls out the money and hands it to her. "Thank you" He walks out of the store and heads to the food court.

Emma smiles when she sees James and walks over to him. "You ready to go back home" James nods. "But lets go out tonight just you and me i'll have Kendall and Jo watch Ana tonight" Emma nods and smiles. "Sounds like fun" James puts the red box into his pocket. "Ok lets go back now" Emma walks towards the exit, holding James's hand. they walk towards the PalmWoods. Anabelle makes a face and starts crying. James takes Ana as he enters the PalmWoods and sighs. "Shh Ana its ok" Ana keeps crying. James walks up to the apartment. "Someone needs a nap" Emma rushes into the pool area, looking for Jo, Mandy or Stephanie. Jo smiles and waves at Emma. Emma walks over. "I need to get ready for my date with James tonight" Mandy and Stephanie drag her up to Stephanie's apartment. Jo giggles and follows the girls to help get Emma ready.

James turns off the light to Ana's room and shuts the door quietly then he walks to his room and starts to find clothes to where on the date tonight. James groans and throws his clothes on the ground. "Nothing to wear" Kendall walks in and looks at James. "Whats wrong" James looks at Kendall. "I want to propose to Emma tonight but i have nothing to wear" Kendall walks over to his closet and tosses James a tux. "Here wear that its perfect" James catches it. "Thanks dude" He runs into the bathroom to change and fix his hair. James looks at himself in the mirror then he walks out of the bathroom. He grabs the small box and walks out of his room. Fliss and Brandy run up to him. "Is it true Emma is gonna become Aunt Emma" James nods and smiles at them. "Yes it is" Brandy runs off smiling. Fliss walks back over to Logan, giggling. James smiles and walks out to go get Emma for the date.

Emma looks through the dresses and picks up a short dark red dress. "I like this one" Jo nods and puts the other dresses away then she starts working on Emma's hair. Stephanie smiles and helps her with her makeup. Emma smiles and pulls on the dress after they finish with her hair and makeup then she fixes her hair before grabbing her coat and purse. Jo looks at her. "Do you think James will propose to you tonight" Emma shrugs smiling. "Idk but i hope he does" Stephanie giggles. "Make sure you call us right after the date to tell us if he did or not ok" Emma nods and walks to the door opening it. James smiles at Emma. "Wow you look beautiful" Emma kisses his cheek. "Thanks you ready to go" James nods and pulls her up to the roof. Emma gasps seeing a table set up with candles. "I love it James" James smiles and leads her over to the table. Emma sits down and smiles at him. James looks at her. "Can i ask you something" Emma nods and looks at him. James gets on one knee and pulls out a small box before opening it. "Emma Michelle Wilson will you marry me"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma tears up and jumps up, hugging him. "Yes i will" Emma kisses him then she runs off to find the girls. Mandy sits on a lounge chair, watching Stephanie and Jo flirt with their bfs. Emma runs through the door and over to Mandy. "Omg omg guess what" Mandy looks at Emma and blinks. "What" Emma squeals. "James proposed to me" Stephanie looks over then she rushes over to them with Jo. "Omg he did" Emma nods and holds out her hand. Mandy and Jo squeal, hugging her. "Omg your so lucky" Emma giggles. "I want you guys to be my bridesmaids" Jo nods. "Of course we will" Kendall and Carlos walk into the pool area with Brandy and Alex. Jo smiles and walks over picking up Brandy and kissing Kendall's cheek. "Hey" Kendall smiles. "Hey" Carlos walks over to Stephanie. "Hey" Stephanie smiles and kisses his cheek. "Hey"

Alex jumps and down. "I wanna swim daddy i wanna swim daddy" Kendall picks him up and walks over to the pool and sits on the edge. Jo follows and slips into the pool with Brandy in her arms. Kendall follows Jo in still holding Alex. Carlos and Stephanie sits on the edge, watching Alex and Brandy swim around. Mandy and Emma sits on a lounge chair, talking about Emma's wedding James and Logan walk into the pool area. Mandy and Emma stand up running over to them. Logan smiles and twirls Mandy around. "Hey there" Mandy giggles. "Hello". Emma kisses James before hugging him. "Sorry for leaving you so quickly" James shrugs and smiles at her. "Its okay" Kendall walks over, drying himself off. "Anyone wanna go do something" Mandy looks at Kendall. "We could go shopping for our wedding stuff then we could go see a movie and take the little kids"

Kendall nods and helps Alex out of the pool. "Wanna go see a movie Alex" Alex nods and smiles. "Yes" Jo pick up Brandy and walks up to the apartment with Kendall. Mandy rushes off to the apartment with Stephanie and Emma. Carlos and Logan walk up to the apartment with James. Anabelle sits in the middle of the apartment, sobbing. Emma opens the door and rushes over to Ana, picking her up. "Aw James forgot didn't he" She turns around and frowns as James walks in. "What is wrong with you can't leave a little baby alone in a apartment" James frowns. "I'm sorry i forgot about her I'll make sure to take her next time" Emma pushes past James and walks into the kids room to change Ana. The others walk in with the little kids. Emma walks out of the room, holding Ana. James walks past everyone and out the door. Kendall blinks and looks at Emma. "Did we miss something"

Emma ignores Kendall, following James out the door. Mandy shrugs and follows Emma. The others follow them. Anabelle giggles and looks at up Emma then she pushes against her, wanting down. Emma sets her down and takes her hand, walking the formal store. Emma and Mandy walk into the store and starts looking for the wedding dress. Jo and Stephanie looks around for the flower girl dresses while the boys look around. Jo turns around and holds up a dress. "About this one for Brandy" Stephanie looks at it and smiles. "I love it" Jo smiles and goes back to looking. Emma and Mandy run over to the other girls holding a dress. Mandy holds up the dress. "How about this one for Emma" Jo turns around and smiles. "I love it Emma its perfect" Emma smiles and runs off to go pay for it. Jo takes the rest of the dresses and goes to pay for them.

Brandy and Alex run around the store, letting their parents shop. Brandy runs into a lady then she giggles. "I'm sorry i didn't see you" She takes off after Alex. Alex looks at Brandy then he runs over and hides behind Carlos. "Save me" Carlos laughs and steps out of the way, watching Brandy tackles him. "Sorry buddy" Alex stands up and pouts. "No fair uncle Carlos" Kendall laughs, looking at Alex. "Becarefull you guys" Brandy and Alex nod before running off. Brandy runs over to Jo and tugs on her shirt. "Mommy i'm getting hungry" Jo nods and pats Brandy's head. "We'll get something after we're done shopping okay Brandy" Brandy nods and walks off towards Logan. "Hey uncle Logan" Logan smiles at Brandy. "Hey" Brandy giggles and runs off. Alex runs after Brandy.

James stands outside the store, playing with Anabelle and Fliss. "Don't go out into the street Fliss and don't let Ana go in the street either" Felicity nods. "Okay uncle James" Ana giggles stumbling around then she stops, looking at Fliss. Fliss giggles and walks over to Ana then she screams as a car comes straight at them. James turns around seeing the others starts to come out. Ana stumbles out into the street. Fliss looks at James then she runs after Ana to get her out of the street Emma and Mandy walk out of the store with the others then Emma looks over at James. "Where's Ana and Fliss James" James turns around and looks around then they hear tires squealing followed by screams. Emma and Mandy gasp and run over to where the car crashed to see...

* * *

**If you want to see their dresses and the wedding cake its up on my page!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mandy screams and falls to the ground, sobbing after seeing Fliss laying on the ground with a pool of blood around her. Logan runs out of the store and over to Fliss scooping her up. Emma bursts into tears and runs over picking up Ana, making sure she didn't have any injures then she turns to James. "What were you thinking letting them go out into the street" Stephanie and Jo sit by Mandy trying to get her to calm down while Carlos calls 911. James watches eveyone then he looks at Emma. "I'm soo sorry i turned around when you guys came out i didnt mean for this to happen"Mandy turns to James. "I hate you its your fault that Fliss might die" Logan walks over and helps Mandy up. "We'll scream at him later right now we need to get Fliss to the hospital"

Mandy gets in the ambulance with Logan and it drives off. Kendall walks over to them. "My mom will take us to the hospital" They all pile into Mama Knight's car. Ms. Knight looks at them then she drives to the hospital. Emma jumps out of the car and rushes into the hospital and up to the counter. "I'm looking for Felicity Mitchell" The Lady looks at her. Mandy runs over to Emma and hugs her tightly, sobbing. Emma hugs back and rubs her back. "Shhh its okay Fliss will be just fine i promise" Logan walks over and watches Mandy and Emma. Kendall walks in and stands by Logan. "I'm sorry dude" Logan sighs and looks at Kendall. "Its okay i'm sure Fliss will be just fine"

Carlos and Stephanie walk in with the others. Brandy runs over to Kendall and clings to his leg, crying. "Is Cousin Fliss gonna be ok daddy" Kendall looks down at Brandy and picks her up. "Yea Brandy she'll be okay i promise sweetie" James sits in a chair, holding Anabelle. Emma walks over and takes Ana then she walks to the front desk and tells the lady what happened then some doctors take Ana to check her out. Emma walks over and helps Mandy up then she walks over and sits in a chair, pulling Mandy onto her lap. "Its okay Mandy Fliss will pull through" Mandy sits there, crying. Emma sighs and rubs her back, letting her cry.

Logan walks over and sits down, pulling Mandy into his lap. "Come on baby don't cry" A doctor walks out. "Family of Felicity Mitchell" Mandy jumps up and rushes over to the doctor. "How is she is she awake" The doctor looks at Mandy. "She's okay she has a sprained ankle and some bruises but she's fine i'll show you her room" Mandy nods and follows the doctor with Logan. Mandy pushes open the door and rushes to Fliss's side crying. "I'm sorry baby girl i should have been there" Fliss looks at Mandy. "Mommy i want to go home" Mandy nods. "I know honey we will soon i promise" Logan steps outside to talk to the doctor. Mandy sits on the edge of the bed. Logan walks back in. "Ready to leave Fliss" Fliss nods as Mandy picks her up.

Mandy walks out of the room towards the others. Emma runs over and smiles. "Is she ok" Logan nods. Anabelle stumbles over to them then she looks up at them before looking at Emma. "Mama" Emma looks down at Ana and gasps, picking her up. "Ana did you just say something" Ana wraps her arms around Emma's neck. "Mama mama mama" Mandy smiles then she kisses the side of Fliss's head. Fliss lays her head on Mandy's shoulder falling asleep. Mandy walks out of hospital and starts, walking back to the Palmwoods. Logan follows after her. The others follow them. Mandy walks into the PalmWoods, walking straight up to the apartment.

Logan stops and pulls James off to the side. "dude what were you thinking you can't turn your back on little kids by a busy street like that" James sighs and looks at Logan. "Ok i'm sorry i didn't mean for that to happen its not like i meant for them to get hurt and i shouldn't have turned my back on them" Logan turns and walks away from James. James sighs and walks up to the apartment. Emma looks over at James from the couch. "Come sit with me and Ana" James walks over and sits by Emma. "I'm sorry for what happened" Emma sighs and looks at Ana. "Its i'm just happy no one got hurt to badly" James nods and smiles at Ana. Ana smiles and holds her arms out. "Mama" James laughs and pulls her in his lap. "Hey little Ana-boo"

Mandy walks out of the kids room then she looks over at Emma and James before walking and sitting by them. Emma looks at Mandy. "Is Fliss sleeping" Mandy nods, watching James and Ana. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her James but why did you turn your back on them" James looks at Mandy. "I saw you guys coming out it was stupid of me" Mandy nods, staying quiet. Emma smiles and looks at James. "It's Ana's birthday tomorrow we still going to the petting zoo" James nods and looks at Emma. "Yea we are" Emma smiles and kisses his cheek. "Okay" James leans back. Ana yawns and leans against James, closing her eyes. Emma scoops up Ana and walks out to put Ana down for a nap.

Kendall sits on a lounge chair with Jo. Carlos smiles, watching Stephanie look at her baby bump. Stephanie giggles and looks at Carlos. "He moved Carlos" She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. Carlos smiles even more feeling the baby move. Stephanie smiles. "Its only four more months till we have our first child" Carlos nods. "I know i can't wait for the baby" Stephanie leans on him smiling. Logan walks into the pool area, sitting in the back alone. Kendall looks over at Logan then he looks at Carlos. Carlos nods and stands up, walking over to Logan with Kendall. "Dude you can't stay mad at James forever it was just a mistake" Logan looks up at them. "Yea and your point is"

Carlos walks over and tosses Logan over his shoulder. "Your gonna forgive them one way or the other dude and we're not taking no as answer" Logan squirms. "Not funny dude put me down" Carlos walks up to the apartment and dumps him on the floor. "Go forgive him Logan" Kendall stands in front of the door. Logan stands up and walks over to James. "Hey dude about earlier i know it wasn't your fault and i shouldn't be mad at you" James looks at Logan. "Its okay Logan you have every right to be mad at me" Logan nods and sits by him. Kendall walks to his room. Carlos walks up to his room. Mandy looks at Logan and smiles. "I love you" Logan kisses her cheek. "Love you too baby"

Stephanie winces and looks over at Jo before wincing again. Jo rushes over to Stephanie. "Whats wrong" Stephanie gasps, gripping Jo's arms. "It hurts" Jo helps Stephanie up then she starts, walking up to the apartment. Stephanie leans against the wall then she bursts into tears. "Too much pain please go get Carlos" Jo nods and rushes off and bursts through the front door. "CARLOS" Carlos comes out of his room. "What Jo" Jo looks at him. "Stephanie's in pain she's out in the hallway" Carlos runs out and runs towards Stephanie. "What's wrong Stephanie" Stephanie looks at Carlos tears in her eyes. "So much pain Carlos"

Carlos picks her up and makes his way down to the lobby. Stephanie grips Carlos's hand. "Hurry Carlos its getting worse" Carlos runs down the street towards the hospital. Stephanie starts crying from all the pain. Carlos runs into the hospital. "Please help she's in a lot of pain" A nurse takes her into the back. Carlos sighs and sits down waiting a couple of hours till a doctor comes out. "Family of Stephanie King" Carlos stands up. "I'm her bf" The doctor looks at Carlos. "She just gave birth to three premature babies" Carlos stares at the doctor. "Can i see her" The doctor nods and leads him to Stephanie's room.

Carlos walks into her room. Stephanie smiles at Carlos. "Hey" Carlos smiles back then he looks over as three nurses bring in the babies. Carlos smiles and takes two of them. Stephanie take the last one. A nurse smiles at them. "There are two girl and one boy" She walks out with the other nurses. Stephanie smiles. "What are we gonna name them" Carlos looks at her. "For the boy Liam and the girls Julia and Liv" Stephanie smiles. "I love them" Carlos walks over and sets the two he had in the crib then he walks over and takes the little boy from Stephanie before laying him by the girls. Stephanie falls asleep. Carlos walks over and lays by Stephanie, falling asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos stirs then he opens his eyes to hear one of the baby girls crying. Stephanie rolls onto her side. Carlos stands up and walks over picking up Liv. Liv stops crying and snuggles into Carlos's arms. Carlos smiles and rocks her back and forth gently. Stephanie smiles, watching Carlos. "You'll be a great daddy to them" Carlos looks at Stephanie. "I know i will" Stephanie grabs her phone and text Mandy to bring everyone to the hospital for a surprise. Carlos sets Liv back into the crib then he walks over and sits next to Stephanie. Mandy walks into the lobby of PalmWoods then she pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads the text then she quickly texts the others. Emma and Jo rush over to Mandy. "What Mandy did something happen" Mandy shakes her head. "No now lets go" She drags them to the hospital.

Kendall and Logan walk down the street towards the PalmWoods. Logan stops and pulls his phone out. "Dude Mandy wants at the hospital" Kendall looks at him then they turn and walk to the hospital. James walks into the hospital. Emma runs over to James and hugs him tightly. Mandy walks over to the counter. "I'm looking for Stephanie King" A girl nods and gives her the room number. Mandy walks over to the others. "Ready to go see Stephanie and Carlos" They nod and they all walk to the room. Kendall stops outside the room. "We don't want to over crowd the room so i say the girls go first then we'll go after them" Mandy nods and the girls walk into the room. Stephanie smiles seeing Mandy Emma and Jo walk in. "Hey guys wanna meet the new additions to our family" Mandy nods smiling.

Carlos stands up and picks up a little girl. "This is Julia" Mandy smiles and walks over. "Can i hold her" Carlos nods and hands her Julia then he pick up another little girl. "And this is Liv" Emma giggles and holds her arms out. Carlos hands Liv to Emma. Jo smiles watching the other girls then she looks over at Stephanie. "Wow i can't believe they came four months early" Carlos slips out of the room. Stephanie struggles out of the bed then she walks over picking up a little boy. "And this is Liam" Jo smiles, watching Stephanie. "Your gonna be a good mom to them" Emma and Mandy sets the girls in the crib. "Well we should let the boys come in and meet them if you want to take a walk with us" Stephanie nods and puts Liam by his sisters then she walks out with the others.

Carlos looks at Stephanie. Stephanie smiles at him. "I'm gonna take a walk with the girls while you show the boys the surprise" Carlos nods and leads the boys into the room before shutting the door. Stephanie turns to Emma. "Lets go to the gift shop i wanna get Ana a present for her birthday today" Emma nods and they head to the gift shop. Stephanie walks into the gift shop looking through stuff animals. Stephanie smiles and grabs a stuff animal then she buys it. Mandy waits outside with Jo then she turns to Jo. "I think i'm ready to have another kid" Jo looks at Mandy. "Have you talked about Logan about it" Mandy shakes her head. "I don't know what to say to him"

Carlos walks into the room and stands by the crib. Logan walks over and looks into the crib then he looks at Carlos and smiles. "Your a dad" Carlos nods. "Two girls and one boy their names are Liv Julia and Liam" Kendall smiles at Carlos. "Cool dude" James walks over and looks down at the babies. "Its feel like Ana is still that young" Logan smiles at James then he looks at them. "I have a feeling that Mandy wants to try for another kid" Carlos looks at Logan. "Then why don't you just go and ask her about it" Logan shrugs then he looks at James. "When is Ana's birthday today" James looks at Logan. "In about 2 hours"

Stephanie walks into the room. "I want to leave Carlos i'm sure that the nurses and doctors will take care of the little ones" Carlos looks at Stephanie and nods then he steps out of the room to find the doctor. Mandy walks over to Logan and tugs on his shirt. "We need to talk alone" Kendall motions for the others to leave Mandy and Logan alone. The others leave quickly. Logan looks at Mandy. "Yea" Mandy looks at her feet. "I'm ready for another kid Logan" Logan smiles. "I think i am too Mandy" Mandy looks at him and smiles. "Really" Logan nods and kisses her. "Yea" Mandy hugs him smiling. Logan hugs back then he leads her outside the room.

**2 hours later**

James walks out of the kids room with Ana. Ana looks up at James. "Mama mama" James smiles and walks over to Emma and hands Ana to her. Emma smiles and kisses Ana's cheek. "ready to go the others are gonna meet us there" James nods and grabs Ana's baby bag. Emma walks out of the apartment and walks down to the lobby with James. James walks to the car and takes Ana then he buckles her up in her car seat before getting into the car and drives off to the petting zoo. Emma smiles and looks around. James pulls into the parking lot and parks. Emma gets out and helps James get Ana out then she grabs the baby bag.

James walks into the petting zoo carrying Ana. Carlos sits on a bench. Mandy runs around chasing Fliss around. Logan sits down by Carlos. Kendall stands by a tree trying to help Jo get the Brandy and Alex to stop crying. Stephanie sits on Carlos's lap smiling. James walks over to them, setting Ana down. Emma follows James and watches Ana walk around, looking at some goats. James sets the bag down and sits down by Logan. "This should be interesting" Logan nods. "Yup" Fliss stops and starts crying. Mandy picks her up. "Shhhh Fliss whats wrong" Fliss points at her ankle. "It hurts" Mandy sighs and walks over handing Fliss to Logan.

Logan takes her and kisses her cheek. "You should sit down for awhile and let her ankle rest Fliss" Fliss nods and leans against Logan. Ana points at a goat and looks at James. James smiles and walks over to help Ana pet the goat. Ana giggles petting the goat. Brandy gets pushed to the ground by a goat then she starts crying. Kendall turns around and picks up Brandy. "Its okay Brandy did the goat hurt you" Brandy sniffles and looks at Kendall before shaking her head. "No but it hurt" Kendall nods and sets Brandy down. Carlos kisses Stephanie's cheek. "When do you want to go see Liv Julia and Liam" Stephanie lays her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow morning" Carlos nods and wraps his arms around her. James picks up Ana and walks over to a picnic table. Emma walks over and takes the cake of a box and sets it in front of James and Ana.

James sits down and waits for the others to sit around the picnic table. Ana looks at the cake and reaches out. Emma giggles and cuts out a piece for Ana and sets it down in front of her. Ana giggles and reaches out of it and smashes her hand into it. James smiles, watching Ana. Mandy takes a piece then she turns to Logan and smashes the cake into his face before standing up and running off laughing as he chases her. Ana giggles, watching Mandy and Logan the she smears some cake on James's face. Emma laughs watching Ana. James laughs and cleans off his face. "Thanks Ana"

Mandy walks back over cake smeared all over her face. Logan follows Mandy then he sits down. Mandy wipes the cake off and sits in Logan's lap. "I still love you" Logan kisses her. "I know you do" Emma gives everyone else a piece before sitting down. Ana yawns and leans against James, closing her eyes. Emma looks over. "I think its time to go back home" James nods and stands up. Kendall looks over at them. "You guys go we'll clean up for you" Emma nods and walks off with James. Jo starts cleaning up the cake with Mandy and Stephanie. Logan and Carlos throw all the plates away then they help the girls. Kendall cleans up the cake off the ground then he turns to Jo. "I think we should go Brandy fell asleep and Alex is about to fall asleep"

Jo nods and goes to pick up Brandy. Kendall picks up Alex and they leave. Carlos walks over to Stephanie. "Lets go you should get some sleep" Stephanie nods and walks away with Carlos. Mandy turns to Logan. "How about we go get a hotel room for tonight" Logan looks at Mandy and nods and they walk off to a hotel. James parks the car in the PalmWoods parking lot then he gets Ana out while Emma grabs her presents and they walk up to the Apartment. James walks into the kids room and puts her to bed then he out of the room. Emma leads him to their room and they fall asleep together.

Carlos, Stephanie, Jo and Kendall walk in. Kendall takes Brandy and Alex to their room then he walks to his and Jo's room. Jo follows him after saying night to Carlos and Stephanie. Carlos leads Stephanie up to their room and they talk soon to fall asleep. Logan walks into a hotel and gets a room. Mandy follows Logan in then they walk up to their room. Logan opens the door and walks in. Mandy walks into the room and falls onto the bed. "Sooo tired" Logan walks over and sits by her then he pulls her onto his lap before kissing her neck. "Wanna try and have another baby now" Mandy squirms then she pulls his clothes off before pulling hers off. A few hours later Logan and Mandy lay under the covers all cuddle up together.

Mandy kisses Logan and smiles at him. "I hope it works it would be so nice if Fliss had a little sister or brother to help take care of" Logan nods. "Yea it would nice for her" Mandy rolls over and cuddles up against Logan, closing her eyes. "Lets pray that i get pregnant" Logan wraps his arms around her and nods. "Yea" Mandy slowly falls asleep. Logan grabs his pants and pulls his phone out then he texts Kendall saying 'him and Mandy would be back in the morning'. Kendal groans and texts Logan back saying 'ok dude leave me alone now trying to sleep' Logan wraps his arms around Mandy again and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stehanie kicks the blankets off her then she rushes out of her rom and out of the apartment. Mandy blinks watching Stephanie then she turns to Emma. "Wonder what happened she would of taken Carlos" Emma shrugs. "Don't know" Carlos walks out of his room pulling a shirt on then he looks over at Mandy and Emma. "Do you know where Stephanie went" Mandy shrugs. "She ran out the door so fast we didn't get a chance to ask her" Carlos nods and pulls out his phone and texts Stephanie. Stephanie ignores her phone as she rushes into the hospital then she runs up to the front desk. "I'm here for Liv Julia and Liam" The girl nods and calls for the doctor. The doctor comes out. Stephanie rushes over to the doctor. "Please tell me Liam is ok" The doctor sighs. "He didn't make it through the night i'm sorry" Stephanie falls to the ground and starts sobbing.

Mandy pulls her phone out and calls Stephanie. Stephanie pulls her phone out and answers it. "Hello" Mandy frowns. "Stephanie where are you and have you been crying" Stephanie sniffles. "Tell Carlos to come to the hospital" Mandy looks at Carlos. "Go get Stephanie at the hospital i have a bad feeling that something bad happened" Carlos nods and walks out of the apartment. Stephanie closes her phone and waits for Carlos to come. Carlos walks into the hospital. Stephanie stands up and rushes over to Carlos crying. "He's gone Carlos he didn't make it" Carlos frowns. "Who Stephanie" Stephanie buries her face into his side. "Liam" She sobs out hugging him tightly. Carlos picks her up and carries her to the PalmWoods. "We'll get through this Stephanie" Stephanie falls asleep as Carlos walks through the door to the apartment. James looks over at them.

Ana pulls on James's shirt trying to get him to look at her. Carlos walks right into his room ignoring the others. Emma walks over and sits by Ana. James looks down at Ana and smiles. "What Ana-Boo" Ana giggles. "Daddy" James smiles and kisses her cheek Ana shakes her head and stomps her foot making a face. "No" Emma laughs watching James pout then she pokes Ana's cheek. "Be nice to daddy Ana" Ana giggles and looks at Emma. "Mama" Logan walks out of his room and walks into the kitchen. Mandy perks up and rolls off the couch landing on James. James groans and falls forward. "Thanks Mandy" Mandy giggles and gets up. "Sorry James forgot you were there" Ana giggles and looks at Mandy. Mandy smiles at Ana before walking into the kitchen. Logan smiles when Mandy walks in. Mandy hugs him and kisses his cheek.

Carlos walks out of his room. Mandy rushes out of the kitchen. "What happened with Stephanie" Carlos pushes past her. Mandy watches then she looks towards Carlos's room. Mandy sits at the table and lays her head down whiles tears run down her face. Emma walks over and pulls Mandy into a hug. "Sh Mandy don't cry i'm sure Stephanie is okay" Mandy hugs back. Logan walks out of the kitchen and looks at Mandy. "Mandy you okay" Mandy looks at Logan and nods. "Yea" Stephanie walks out of the room with tears running down her face. Emma and Mandy rush over to her. "What happened Stephanie" Stephanie looks at them. "Liam is gone he didn't make it through the night" Mandy frowns and hugs Stephanie. "I'm sooo sorry Stephanie" Stephanie hugs back. "I'm just glad i still have Julia and Liv" Emma nods and hugs Stephanie too.

Mandy pulls away and pulls Stephanie over to the couch. "Lets just stay here and watch movies all day" Emma follows and sits next to Stephanie. Stephanie leans on Emma. Mandy picks a movie and pops it in. James sits next to Emma and wraps his arm around her. Carlos walks over to them and picks up Stephanie then he sits down with her on his lap. Logan shrugs and joins Mandy on the couch. Kendall and Jo walk through the door. Kendall walks over and sits down pulling Jo with him. Jo sits down and lays her legs across Kendall's lap as they watch the movie Ana walks over and tries to climb into James's lap. James smiles and pulls Ana up into his lap. Brandy and Alex run over and sits by Kendall and Jo. Fliss walks over and sits in Mandy's lap

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but i ran out of ideas for it hope you like it! Enjoy! And im open for anyone who wants to give me ideas for it**


	9. Chapter 9: New Kid

Stephanie walks into the apartment holding Liv and Julia in her arms. Mandy walks over and takes Julia then they take them to the kids room. Kendall runs past them chasing Alex. Stephanie giggles watching Kendall then she lays Liv in the crib. Mandy sets Julia by Liv then she walks out into the living room. Kendall looks over at Mandy sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Mandy looks at him. "Why are you sitting there" Kendall shrugs. "I don't know" Mandy shakes her head sits down on the couch. Logan and Carlos walk through the door. Kendall looks over at them. "Where's James" Logan shrugs. "I don't know but how would you feel if we brought a pet into the house" Mandy looks over at them. "For the little ones don't you think we should wait till Liv and Julia are older" Logan looks at Mandy. "We'll just keep it out of the kids room" Mandy shrugs. "Then I'm okay with it" Stephanie walks out of the room. "I'm okay with it" Kendall shrugs. "I don't care" James peeks out of his room. "I'm fine with it as long as i get to go help pick it out" Logan nods. "Okay then come on James lets go cause Jo and Emma are okay with it"

James, Carlos and Logan walk out of the apartment. Kendall stands up and walks over to the couch and sits down. Jo walks in and walks over sitting in Kendall's lap. Emma walks in behind Jo with the little girls following her. Brandy runs over and sits in Jo's lap. Kendall looks at Jo and Brandy. "Okay you guys are heavy" Jo gasps and hits Kendall playfully. "I am not heavy" Brandy giggles and slides off and sits beside them. Kendall kisses her cheek. "I know you're not heavy" Fliss sits beside Brandy and yawns. Mandy walks over and picks her up then she walks into the kids room. Jo picks up Brandy and follows Mandy. "Alex time for a nap" Alex comes out of the slide and runs after Jo. Emma stands up and walks into her room picking up Ana then she walks into the kids room. Emma and Mandy walk to their rooms and change into the swimsuits then they walk down to the pool area. Logan peers through the door then he rushes past the front desk with a puppy in his arms. Carlos and James follow Logan quickly with a kitten and another puppy in their arms.

Logan walks into the apartment and he sets the puppy down. Carlos and James walk in setting the the kitten and puppy down. Fliss pokes her head out of the kids room seeing the two puppies and kittens then she squeals running over. "Our they ours" She looks up at Logan smiling. Logan nods and ruffles her hair. "Of course they are" Fliss giggles and points at the kitten. "Then the kitty's name is Logan" Logan laughs and sits on the couch. Carlos walks out of the kids room then he walks out the door. "Going for a walk if Stephanie asks" He calls back before the door shuts behind him. Logan shrugs and leans back closing his eyes. Fliss keeps up the kitty and walks over sitting by Logan before falling asleep with the kitten in her lap. Carlos walks out of the PalmWoods and starts walking down the sidewalk then he stops hearing whimpers. The boy scoots farther into the alley seeing Carlos still whimpering. Carlos frowns and peers into the alley looking at the boy. "Its okay i won't hurt you"

The boy shakes his head. "No stay away from me" Carlos steps towards him. "Come on i'll take you to my apartment and get you fixed up then we can get something for you to eat" The boy looks at him before slowly making his way towards Carlos. Carlos smiles and holds his hand out. "Come on i'm sure the other kids will like you" Enrique smiles and takes Carlos's hand. "I'm Enrique" Carlos smiles and leads him back to the Palmwoods. Mandy plops down on the couch yawning. Logan walks over and sits by Mandy. Carlos walks through the door with Enrique. Fliss and Brandy stop playing and look over at Enrique then Fliss makes a face. Enrique hides behind Carlos. Mandy looks over at Carlos. "Carlos who is that boy" Carlos looks at Mandy. "I found him ni an alley when i was taking my walk" Logan frowns and walks over kneeling by the boy. "Wheres your parents" Enrique looks at Logan. "They're gone" He says backing away slowly.

Logan sighs and looks at Carlos. "You found him you take care of him" Carlos nods. "Okay i will don't worry" Fliss walks over and looks at Logan then she glares at Enrique. Logan frowns and picks up Fliss. "Hey don't be rude Fliss" Fliss squirms in his arms. "Put me down" Logan shakes his head. "No" Fliss glares up at Logan. "PUT ME DOWN NOW" Logan grabs a chair and puts it in the corner facing away from everyone then he sets Fliss in the chair. "Stay here till i come back" Fliss crosses her arms and sniffles. Mandy shakes her head then she smiles at Enrique. "Are you hungry" Enrique looks at Mandy and nods. Mandy walks over and reaches down to pick him up. Enrique reaches up. Mandy picks him up and walks into the kitchen then she sets him on the counter. Carlos walks in holding some clothes then he sets them by Enrique. Mandy hands him a sandwich and helps him off the counter. Enrique quickly eat the sandwich then he looks up at Mandy and Carlos. Stephanie walks through the door holding Liv and Julia in her arms.

Carlos walks out with Enrique following him. Stephanie hands Julia to Carlos then she looks at Enrique. "Who's this Carlos" Enrique looks at Stephanie. "I'm Enrique" Carlos looks at Stephanie. "I found him in an alley" Stephanie frowns and hands Liv to Carlos then she picks up Enrique. "Lets go get you some new clothes on" She walks into the kids room. Enrique tugs his ripped shirt off and pulls on the new one Stephanie got for him. Stephanie hands him new pants then she walks out of the room. Enrique quickly changes then he walks out of the room. Carlos smiles at him and picks him up. "You wanna meet the kids" Enrique looks at Carlos. "Uhhh sure" Brandy and Alex look over at Carlos and Enrique. Fliss sits in the corner pouting. Ana stumbles around the living room with Jame's phone in her hands. Brandy walks over with Alex. "Hi i'm Brandy and this is my brother Alex" Ana stumbles over to Enrique. "Mama" Enrique looks at Ana and smiles. Emma walks over and giggles. "No he's not mama Ana" Ana looks up at Emma. "Mama"

Logan walks over and picks up Fliss then he sets her down in front of Enrique. "Say your sorry Fliss" Felicity looks at Enrique. "I'm sorry" Enrique looks at her. "It's okay" Felicity smiles. "I'm Felicity but everyone calls me Fliss" Enrique nods and he follows Felicity over to the couch. Brandy and Alex follow them and they sit on the floor. Ana walks over and sits in front of Enrique then she hands him Jame's phone. "Daddy" She looks over at James. James walks over and picks up Ana then he takes his phone. Enrique looks at James and he scoots back. "C-C-Carlos" Carlos walks over and sits by Enrique. "Its okay he's mine friend he won't hurt you" Enrique nods and he leans on Carlos closing his eyes. Stephanie walks over and picks up Enrique then she walks into the kids room with Carlos. Kendall and Logan run after all the kids then they walk into the kids room to put the kids down for the night. Stephanie and Carlos set him down on a bed then they put the twins in their crib before they walk back out into the living room with Kendall and Logan.


End file.
